Amongst Apples
by Droory
Summary: A short mudshipping fic I wrote for AnriMia24. Also my first attempt at something fluffy.


_**Hello all, and hopefully Anri, thanks for taken the time to visit this little story of mine.  
It's a short Mudshipping fic.  
Anri, it's my way of apologising.  
Well, go on, read it.**_

* * *

Mia walked slowly under the fragrant canopies of New Vale's apple orchards. Her white boots gently pressed down on the delicate blades of grass and the fallen leaves. The setting sun and the golden glow of Mt. Aleph shone through whatever space was allowed behind her, bathing the apple trees in a sombre and dazzling golden colour. The lights caught in the many exquisite strands of cerulean that flowed as Mia's hair illuminating the Imilian angel in a mystical glow.

She breathed deeply inhaling the many scents that settled in the orchard, but that's not why she took such a deep breath. She had asked Isaac to meet her here. She hadn't seen him in a whole year. She had returned to Imil after the Golden Sun event. Imil still needed her to look after it. The past year, Isaac, Garet, Jenna, Felix, Sheba, and Piers had been living here. Ivan was an occasional visitor too. She had been absent the longest, and though she had missed all of them dearly, Isaac had been the one she thought of ceaselessly.

Over the course of their quest to stop the Lighthouses from being lit, and then to light them, she had grown to love him. She was always just afraid to say anything though, it was against her nature. She was a priestess, a healer, the paragon for the Imilian people. She didn't know how to deal with these feelings, let alone even imagine telling Isaac. Most of all, she was afraid of rejection. Every day she heard stories from Isaac and Garet of Jenna, and Isaac always spoke with such passion about her. Mia thought Isaac loved Jenna, and would never love her.

Yet, after a year, having seen none of them, Isaac and Jenna were not together. It was Garet who was with Jenna, and Isaac, and Felix incredibly, seemed very happy for the two of them. Felix was with Sheba too, which may have explained his softened attitude to his sister's relationships. So, maybe Mia still had a chance. She desperately hoped it to be true, yet, there was always the chance that Isaac may not like her.

_"Mia!"_ A certain blonde Venus Adept called out.

The healer turned around, wearing her best confident smile, to see Isaac striding confidently toward her, beaming broadly. The golden light that was bathing the orchard caught itself in his dirt-blonde hair, making it shine, highlighting his handsome features. His soft blue eyes, sparkled in the dappled light that made its way through the canopy and only grew more dazzling the closer he got to her.

She tried to hide her blush as he pulled her into a warm hug. She returned it as best she could, wrapping her slender arms around him. The hug lasted only a few moments before they both left it, feeling it was done.

_"It's great to see you again, you know."_ Isaac beamed warmly, _"We all missed you down here, Sheba and Garet are always saying we should visit. I wish we could too, but there's still a lot of work to do here."_

_"Oh, it's fine."_ Mia smiled, feeling more relaxed, _"I understand. It is good to know you think of me though."_

_"Mia. C'mon now, you can't possibly think we'd forget about you? You saved our lives far too many times for us to forget."_ Isaac laughed, though he wished to say that he thought of her more and more since being apart from her.

Mia nodded, giggling a little, _"You're welcome."_ She didn't how to continue from there, how to make a natural transition in the point she wanted to address. Isaac seemed to realise this.

_"So… uh… what did you want to talk about?"_ He asked, looking up at an apple on a branch.

Mia took a moment before she replied, _"In Imil, I've just been thinking about how I miss hanging out with all of you… being together, laughing at Garet,"_ This earned a chuckle form the Valean, _"it's just getting kind of lonely up in Imil."_

_"You're welcome to live here. We'd all love to have you around more, the whole gangs here, more or less. Sure Ivan's not about all the time, but he gets here every two months or so. It'd be great to have you here. You could live in the house Piers and Sheba are sharing, you are staying there now."_ Isaac responded happily, _"Plus, Garet would love to taste your cooking again. He always complains Jenna's not as good as you. That always ends in sheer genius of comedy, trust me."_

Mia laughed nervously for a second, rubbing her arm, _"I'll bet… but, umm… have you missed me this year?"_

Isaac turned to her, utterly shocked, _"Of course! Mia, how could you think that!?"_

_"Isaac, I… I've really missed _you_. I missed everyone else as well, but I missed _you_ most of all."_ Mia said, in one breath, quickly feeling her chest getting tighter and tighter, _"Isaac, during our quest I… what I'm trying to say…"_

_"I love you."_ Isaac said.

Mia's head shot up. Isaac was smiling fully to her. She tried to say some words, return the very same he had just offered her. All her joy and love caught in her throat though, amazement flooding through her mind as she tried to think.

_"That's what you were going to say, right?"_ He smiled wider, a small red coming onto his cheeks, _"Because… I love you too, Mia."_

Mia swallowed, trying to believe that this moment really was happening. She wanted to pinch herself, see if she would wake up from this wonderful dream. She couldn't move though, and any hope of that attempt left her as Isaac took her hand and pulled her closer. Then as quickly as he had said the words Mia always longed to hear, Isaac pressed his lips into hers.

And the world was gone. Suddenly, there was no apple orchard, no Vale, Mt. Aleph, Imil, Lighthouses, or Weyard. It was just Mia and the man she loved together in their own space, reserved entirely for the two of them to share this moment. Mia took full advantage, responding tenaciously, wrapping both of her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. She didn't care if this was a dream or not, this one moment was the greatest of her entire life. The love and happiness blossomed inside her, giving her the strength to never let Isaac go.

After what may as well have been an eternity, though it seemed all too short for Mia's tastes, the two of them broke apart, smiling to each other. Isaac laughed a little, his cheeks a soft red, whereas Mia giggled, her hair contrasting the cherry-red tone her face had acquired. The two smiled wide to each other, staring into their deep blue eyes together.

_"So…"_ Isaac started awkwardly, _"Uh, you gonna move here, you know, to cook for Garet? He said he'd hire you, he's making good money now as a blacksmith."_

Mia laughed fully, pulling Isaac closer to her again, _"Okay… but _just_ for Garet."_

The two kissed again, bathed in the lights of sunset and Alchemy.

_"Just for me!? Puh-lease! After that show you hardly expect anyone, even someone as dense as Isaac to believe that do you!?"_

The two jumped apart instantly, glancing widely around them for the source of the interruption. Seconds later Garet stepped out from behind a tree saluting the two of them. Seconds after that Jenna appeared and started beating her boyfriend for interrupting the two of them. The two mars Adepts ran off together, leaving a trail of swirling leaves behind them as Garet laughed and Jenna chastised him.

Isaac and Mia laughed together as they began to walk through the orchard, hand in hand. They came to rest at the edge of the tress, sitting by the large trunk of one of them. The stars began to appear in their luminescent brilliance, highlighting the night sky with their individual, unique, brand of light. The moon shone down its pale light on the new couple, lighting a path through the heavens for them to stare into, to marvel at the majesty the Gods had created.

Though, Isaac would always believe that no matter what the Gods may have ever created, it would always pale in comparison to the cerulean haired angel by his side.

* * *

_**Well, there you go.  
My first attempt at a relatively fluffy story... Fluff isn't exactly my thing, you know.  
Anri, I hope this at least makes you feel somewhat better about me.  
Well, everyone, review please, drop your thoughts!**_

_**Your friend,**_  
_**Droory**_


End file.
